Indiana and Mutt Jones and the Army of Emperor Qin
by take1step
Summary: The Jones family has returned but someone dear to them is in dire danger. All that they have to go on is a locket and a letter left by Aria, Mutt's now kidnapped girlfriend. But they need to hurry if they can't find her in time she'll die. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! This is going to be my first ever story here on FanFiction! I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is good and if anyone wants to be my editor I'll gladly oblige! Also please I beg of you no flames! I am also sorry if they seem a little OOC. I am still pretty new at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones but I LOVE Mutt!!

It was a regular day in the Jones Household except for one thing…

"NOOOOO!! You can't make me go!!" said a disgruntled young man.

"You are going to Marshall University and you are going to like it!" replied his father, the one and only Indiana Jones himself. Meanwhile apart from all this chaos Marion was quietly making their breakfast obviously used to all this noise.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" she yelled.

"Hello is anyone home?" inquired a timid voice from the door.

"Aria! You're finally here! Please can you get Mutt out of bed? He is having a little bit of teenage angst." Marion sighed exasperated. At this the young woman giggled lightly at the though of her boyfriend of four years throwing a temper tantrum and for all things: School.

"Mutt! A little friend of yours is here to greet you 'Good Morning!' Why don't you come down and meet her?" Marion called to her son. A flurry of footsteps was heard and suddenly the petite young woman was brought up into her loving boyfriends arms.

"Aria I've missed you baby." He whispered lightly so only she can hear. He brushed away her ebony locks from her face and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I've Missed you too" she replied lightly embracing her love. Aria Cavander was petite girl with a stature topping off at 5'5. What stood out the most about her was the fact that her ebony tresses perfectly framed her face as they barely passed her shoulders. Her eastern Asia influences predominant in her face. She was different from most girls she was born into privilege but even then, she wanted to work hard and not have to rely on her parent's money so she was far from spoiled.

"Okay, okay. As much as I love reunions we need to get to school. You know the place where you learn?" said the Dean/Professor. At this Aria finally noticed what exactly her boyfriend was wearing. It was a crisp suit a light gray but it was not only missing a tie but the first few buttons were undone and his hair still screamed "Greaser."

"Besides how are you, Aria, one of my best pupils if not the best, related to my stupid albeit clever son?" Indy inquired.

Aria's eyes grew as big as plates and her mouth dropped. She was stunned to say the least her boyfriend was the son of Indiana Jones her mentor! She was one of the few to know about the wild adventures her professor went on. She stuttered "Y-Y-You're his D-D-Dad? Woo… Well Sir, I met Mutt several years ago during our sophomore year of high school. I guess you could say that he wooed me." She smiled lightly at the memories.

"Holy! Look at the time we have to get to school!" screamed Indy.

"Hey Dad I'm going to take Aria to school Later!" At this Mutt ran out of the house pulling his girlfriend along. He hopped onto his Harley and drove off while Aria sat in the back clutching onto him for dear life. "I hate riding this way" Aria slowly thought to herself. Meanwhile back at the house Indy was laughing lightly vaguely reminding him of himself of when he was younger.

"Have fun Mr. Professor. Keep our unruly son in line but its unlikely since Aria is there"

"What is Aria to him anyway?" Indiana asked.

"You could say that Aria is his rock, someone who always is there for him and for that he tries to be on his behavior for if anything else."

"Ah I see. Just like you are to me" Indy said as he spun his wife in what looked to be a dance with no music.

"Exactly. Have fun at work" Marion said lightly kissing her husband gently before he left.

Little to all peril was brewing and the answer was hanging around the neck of a young woman given to her at birth by her grandmother.

Please Rate and Review! It is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody

Hi everybody!! Sorry for the lack of updates. This week was finals week so I have been studying at night. Woo yea for high school!! I hope you enjoy it! Rates and Reviews are always appreciated! I'll probably update more now that school is out.

I love MUTT!!

Also this Terra Cotta Army of Emperor Qin wasn't found until 1974 so I'm going to make it seem as if Indy and Mutt find it. Okay? Just to answer anyone's question about that. I also saw that someone has a story about the Terra Cotta Army, I am not copying them! My first chapter came out before theirs. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism.

Mutt and Aria arrived at Marshall University in what you would call a dramatic matter. First they were nearly pulled over for breaking the speed limit, next they nearly ran over an old lady crossing the street, and finally their fellow students stopped everything they were doing and stared. Eyes open and mouths gaping.

"Mutt!! What were you thinking?! We could have died!! Can you at least follow the speed limit?!" Aria shouted. They were slowly walking across the campus to the appropriate building for their class.

"That is why you wear my only helmet babe. So you can stop worrying and just focus on the thrill of riding in the open air." Mutt replied. He gently took his girlfriend's hand in his own, "Besides don't you enjoy hugging me and snuggling your face into my back?" he asked coyly, a smirk slowly forming on his face. Aria's face turned scarlet and she struggled to form a sentence.

"I-I-I was not! I was only trying not to fall off that bike of yours! I mean I'm literally inches off the ground!" she tried to explain herself but she knew that Mutt saw through her. After all he was her everything he was the one person she turned to when her grandmother died. With a huff Aria admitted "Fine. You caught me. I still don't like riding that bike of your though. It's a metal death trap."

Mutt smiled reveling in his victory over his beautiful and brilliant girlfriend. "Who is the genius now?"

Aria glared playfully at him and said "Come on Mr. 'Genius' you don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?"

He dragged his feet to the entrance of their first class "No please Baby, Sweetie! Please don't make me go! I just want to fix bikes! I don't need College." He pleaded.

"Mutt those pet names although flattering won't work besides if you don't go then your mom said she would personally sink you beloved Harley." Aria informed him

Mutt paled he hated school but he loved his Harley as well. He decided to just suck it up and go on with it. He grumbled softly something about conspiracy and life being unfair.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Aria said. She then whispered into his ear "Who knows maybe College will provide some new opportunities. Like a, oh I don't know maybe a happy girlfriend?" Mutt's eyes lit up instantly. "Not like that you pervert!" Aria yelled. "I meant that if you go from now on I will stop asking your mom to threaten your beloved material possessions. Jeez, what goes on through a males mind?" She shook her head gently as class began her boyfriend occupying the seat next to her of course.

It was finally the last class of what seemed to Mutt at least the longest day of his life. But of course his last class was his father's only class. Indy was the dean but he loved teaching so much he wanted to have at least one class: the class his son would HAVE to be in.

"Who can tell me about the Jade and Opal suit of Qin?" Indy asked his pupils.

Aria timidly raised her hand she did know of the legends her grandmother told her but she didn't know whether or not they were true. "Sir supposedly the Jade was to protect a body from decaying and the opal would give the person something of value in the spirit world. So they could be wealthy even in death."

Indy replied obviously impressed, "That is correct Ms. Cavander. What about you Mr. Williams? What do you know about Emperor Qin?" He asked his son.

Mutt looked up from his desk and glared at his father, so much so that he could well have burned through Indy. But Indy just smiled lightly as if nothing was happening. "Absolutely nothing sir I don't know anything about Qin." Mutt told his father with venom dripping from his every word.

"Well that is a shame now everyone please pull out your books and get yourselves refreshed on Emperor Qin or if you want catch up with all your classmates. But Ms. Cavander and Mr. Williams I need to see you in my office." Indy said as he was walking out of the classroom.

"What do you think the Old Man wants anyway?" Mutt lazily asked as he slowly stood up

"I don't know but let's not make him angry okay Mutt?" Aria asked gently obviously figuring out that there were tense times between the two.

"Ahh you have finally arrived! I trust you enjoyed your first day of school yes?" Indy merrily asked the pair.

At this Mutt exploded, "Dad! Why did you make me go to school! I told you I just wanted to work on bikes!"

"I told you that no son of mine is a school dropout!!" Indy yelled

Aria then noticing the stifling tension said to the two, "Hey lets go home please. So we can relieve our stress with a nice dinner and a hot shower. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Yes. Let's not fight especially in front of your girlfriend." Indy said regaining his self-control.

Mutt glared one final time before gently taking Aria's hand and leading her out the door. He led to her motorcycle before resting his head on her shoulder holding her tightly in his arms afraid she would fade away. "Aria have I told you how much I love you and appreciate you?"

Aria was puzzled at her boyfriend's question, "Not often. Why do you ask?"

He replied, "Because if you weren't there then I probably would've broken every valuable item in that office." He lifted his head and lightly fingered her locket. It looked antique and oriental. It shimmered in the sunlight he then let it fall back lightly to its place on Aria's chest. "Who gave you that locket, A former boyfriend?"

Aria laughed lightly at her boyfriends jealousy and replied "No silly. My grandmother did it was the last thing she gave me before she died. Come on let's go home." She lightly pulled Mutt and started walking when she felt a cold chill rush up her spine. She looked around and found the usual: students milling around the campus. Nothing was unusual here.

"What's wrong?" Mutt asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely Nothing." She replied. Mutt then started the Harley and they left the campus.

"Huang have you found the girl" a crackly voice asked in a car.

"Yes sir I have but she has company." Huang replied.

"Very well we must catch her when she is alone." The voice replied


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya

Hiya! I really wanted to update so here it is!! The Jade and Opal thing in the last chapter well…. The Opal thing was BS but the stuff about Jade is real I read it in my history book. So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

They arrived at the Cavander House… err Mansion. It was grand in every way imaginable gardens to the left and to the right an intricate fountain in the front of the building.

"Young Miss welcome home. Your father is out today he is in New York for an important meeting" A butler greeted.

"Thank you Harry." Aria said smiling lightly at the elderly man who still loved to work. He was a second father to her after all. The man's sapphire eyes dulled with age but still shone brightly, his hair had turned silver but he still retained his elegance from his younger years. "Harry is it okay if I go to Mutt's house for a while? I have a feeling that his father needs to see him." She asked.

"Of course you may Miss just remember you must be home before 11. There are things in the dark they are untrustworthy." Harry said darkly his eyes narrowing at the thought of Aria encountering someone in the dark.

"Yeah yeah Mister. We got it. She'll be fine. Mutt replied boredly. "Come on Aria lets go. Dad is probably going to eat my head off now." He sighed and gently led Aria towards the door. Aria looked to her butler a ghost of a smile on her face as she waved goodbye.

* * *

"Where is that good for nothing son of mine!!" Indiana yelled while throwing his Fedora on the ground in frustration.

"Calm down he'll be here soon enough. Also please don't make a fool of yourself in front of Aria. She was the one person who could calm him down during his 'Fits' years ago." Marion replied calmly.

The front door opened with a creak signaling Mutt's return with Aria in tow. Mutt's head was towards the ground his hand gripping his girlfriends tightly. "I'm home." He whispered knowing what was to come and sat down on the sofa.

Indy stood up and slowly walked over to his son and let out his stress. "I told you that you are going to finish college! I will not have a son that is a dropout! You will thank me later maybe not now but you will!! After you graduate then you can do whatever you want with your stupid bikes!"

Mutt's eyes flashed with anger, "Bikes are not stupid! What if I told you Archaeology was stupid huh?" He stood up and continued shouting, "You told me that I could do what I want and now that I am your son I have to do what you say? What a hypocrite! Go to He-He" He stopped because of a small tug on his suit jacket. There he saw Aria on the verge of tears then he suddenly remembered what Aria said before when they were children "You should be glad you have a Daddy at home. I miss mine but he was always working so the only person to take care of me is Harry. And when Daddy does come home he is always tired. But your Daddy plays with you! So you shouldn't argue with him ok?" He looked to his girlfriend and sat back down.

"Mutt please fighting with your father is stupid and besides you're never going to win." She whispered to him. "I'm sorry" He whispered both to his father and Aria.

"Ok its time for dinner Aria would you like to stay?" Marion asked breaking the silence.

"No I can't impose on you I'll just call for someone to pick me up." Aria replied shakily.

"Okay well Mutt stay outside with her until she is picked up." Marion told her son.

"Sure." Mutt replied.

* * *

Once outside the pair finally had the opportunity to just enjoy each others company, "Aria are you mad at me? Mutt asked.

"No, of course not." Aria replied. Mutt then came up and embraced her from behind holding her closely to his chest showing how sorry he truly was. He turned her around and stroked her face his callous hands running over her smooth skin. He gently kissed her first on the forehead, nose, and then finally, the lips. It was a tender, sweet kiss showing how much he loved her. A noise was heard from the street. The couple both looked and saw that it was her car.

"I gotta go Mutt." Aria said before lightly kissing him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow when we go to school ok? He asked.

"Okay. Good Night Mutt." Aria said before stepping into the car.

* * *

When Aria was inside the car she noticed something was different. It wasn't the car Harry would normally use it seemed a little more indulgent. There was wood trim and leather seats. When she looked up she knew the reason why. She saw an elderly man richly dressed his hair thinng and his assistant looking straight on.

"Hello there dear would you like to help us in a little quest of ours?" said the dark voice. In the darkness Aria was then blindfolded and muffled and driven away from everything that she knew was safe.

* * *

w00t! Suspense!! Please Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! How is everybody? OMG! Aria has been kidnapped!! Please Rate and Review! Sorry about the long wait I wasn't home. But now I am! So here it is!

This chapter has some mild swearing.

MUTT is Awesome!! .

* * *

"Aww… Look Huang. Little Aria is scared, too bad because she better tell us where that suit of Qin is or she'll lose her life right?" He clicked a handgun to her face. "So little Missy tell us where the treasure we seek please." He grinned wickedly at Aria.

"Master Li, we have arrived at the airport. Your private jet is waiting for you." Huang informed his employer.

"Let's go Miss to our home country of China" Li said. He roughly grabbed Aria by her wrists causing her bindings to dig into her wrists. She winces in pain as she is thrown in the plane.

* * *

It was a bright Fall morning and Mutt had snuck out of the house early to escape his father. He started his Harley and zoomed off to Aria's House.

"What the hell?" He said. When he went inside it was barren. All the furniture was gone and it looked as if it had been abandoned for days when in reality, it probably at the most was a few hours. "Aria?! Aria?! He called. He was desperately searching for her but to no avail, until he found a letter.

_To whoever finds this,_

_We have taken Aria. She has been very disobedient and we need her to find a certain artifact of ours. If you want to save her life then you have 72 hours to save her from our grasp if not then we'll not only use her for our purposes but leave her in to die a lonely death by a single gunshot. So please hurry… or don't if you prefer…_

_Harry _

He collapsed on the ground on the verge of tears when he suddenly remembered something. He remembered the suspicious car yesterday and how Aria felt chills up her spine. "Shit! How could I have been so stupid?! I should have let her stay with us!" He stormed off to find his father and have him help investigate her disappearance.

* * *

All was calm in the little suburban neighborhood until,

"DAD!! DAD!! You need to help me! Aria's been kidnapped!!" Mutt screamed frantically.

"Son calm down she is probably out already getting something to eat or something like that." Indy sleepily said. Right now he could care less it after all was 5:30 in the morning.

"Bull Shit! Why would there be a note here then huh? Explain that!!" Mutt tried reasoning with his father.

"Let me see that note" Indy said "Wake up your mother." He ordered Mutt. He read, read, and re-read the note. He couldn't believe it She was kidnapped and they only had 72 hours to save her. That's only three days. Where they were he has no idea.

"Indiana, Mutt says that Aria has been Kid...napped…" Marion said slowly wrapping a bathrobe around her waist. She saw the defeated look in her husband's eyes and only knew that it was true and they needed to save her. "Do you know where she could be at least?" She gently asked while taking a seat at the table where he currently was.

"No I don't but let's ask Mutt. We'll see if he knows anything about this." Indiana said

* * *

Mutt's head was in his hands. He was shaking his head; He could hardly believe that he had allowed her to get kidnapped. It felt as if his life wasn't even worth living if she wasn't there for him. He suddenly stood up and slowly walked towards the wall. "Damn it!!" He said as he punched the wall. Blood was slowly trickling from his knuckles but he didn't care. He just wanted to get her back and fast.

"I get that you want to get Aria back but please, don't dent the wall. This house is an original circa 1850 and-" Indy said before being cut off.

"I don't care about this stupid house! How am I going to save her?" Mutt yelled.

"Please boys calm down and think about this logically. What does Aria have that could possibly attract any danger?" Marion calmly informed the two testosterone running males. At this all 3 of them were suddenly quiet trying to think of an answer. The time seemed to slowly pass until when the clock chimed 6 times Mutt realized why Aria was missing.

"I know why she's gone." Mutt said as he bolted up.

Indy just stared and then was waving his hands and asked, "And that reason is??"

Mutt sighed and softly said, "It's the locket her grandmother gave her. I don't know what the hell is in it but that's probably what they want." He started slowly pacing around the room.

"What's so special about this locket anyway?" Indy asked half-heartedly. He was after all missing some sleep.

"Her grandma was going on about nonsense like the locket was the key to finding the eternal suit of heaven or something like that. It never made any sense to me I was too busy staring at Aria. Mutt explained. Both his parents gave him weird looks. Mutt being defensive said, "What? I was 7! She was pretty so what?!" He grumbled saying something about parents being stupid.

In Indiana's mind the wheels were turning he new he heard about a mystical suit in the Orient before. He suddenly remembered and hit his head in stupidity. "How could I be so stupid?! We were talking about this in class today. The kidnappers want the suit of Qin. Maybe they believe that if they wear that they'll be immortal." He grabbed his dusty brown fedora off the counter. "Either way pack your bags. We are headed to China."

Love it? Hate it?

Please Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everybody! How has your week been so far? I've been sick in bed… Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Rate and Review! I have to go visit family for a few days so don't expect updates until next week okay?

Warning: Some Language You've been warned .

MUTT RULZ!!

* * *

Beijing was bustling with life. People were trying to get to work; others were trying to shop for the day's food. 3 people in particular were bickering on where to go in stark contrast to the people around them.

"I think we should go ask the police!" A feminine voice said.

"The police won't fucking help us Mom! They'll probably look at us like we're crazy! For all we know they could be working with the guys that stole Aria away!!" A young man's voice said presumably the first voice's son.

"We should probably calm down and think about this" A masculine voice started but was soon cut off.

"Shut up Dear old Dad!" Mutt said with sarcasm dripping off every word. "You don't know where Aria is either so I think that your opinion doesn't matter at the moment!" He shouted.

"I know where they took her!" Indiana finally yelled silencing the previous argument.

Mutt stared in disbelief at his father. He then slowly said his voice slowly growing, "Then why the hell did you not tell us in the first place?!"

Indy replied equally as loud, "Well someone and his mother were to busy arguing to listen to the only man who knew where she was hidden!"

Marion's face was growing red listening to them. She finally burst out, "Indiana! You could have told us before we were arguing!" She stops and mockingly tries to think of a place, "A place like I don't know the car, the plane, the taxi, in the hotel! You had plenty of opportunities Indiana Jones!" She was infuriated. First her son was being a royal pain in the ass. Now her husband was being a dumbass! She was slowly walking away to relieve her stress.

"Hey!" Indy shouted. "Where do you think you're going? Come back here Marion!"

Marion was frustrated and had exasperatedly said, "I'm trying to clear my head Indy. All this arguing has gotten us nowhere! We have less then 60 hours until Aria is killed! Now can you please tell us where they have taken her?" She pleaded with him. Indiana came over and looked his wife in the eyes. What he saw was the sincerity in finding Aria as well as the hours awake that have taken a toll on her.

He sighed and said, "Shaanxi Province. That's where she is. According to legend that is where the mausoleum of Qin Shihuangdi is and where a large Army of Terracotta is."

Mutt scoffed at the army. "Terracotta? Isn't that like flower pots? That isn't scary we can take em' out with a simple punch!" He then started punching the air to prove his point.

His parents gave their son strange looks that looked as if they were staring at a madman. . Mutt continued being a "boxer" while Indy sighed and said, "You don't get it do you? Those warriors are harder than they look. If they were to ever come to life then they will have a special spell that makes them seem like real humans! Also don't think that they are weak. If they were for protecting the emperor then they probably are trained to kill anything that endangers the emperor."

Marion sighed and agreed with her husband, "Mutt sweetie, your Father is right. Now is not he time to be cocky, especially with Aria's life on the line." She looked to Indiana "Now, where is this Shaanxi Province exactly because if we are going to save her then we really need to get going as in right now!" She then took each man by the hand and started dragging them through the busy streets of Beijing to find a cab.

"Oww! Hey watch it! Mom! Slow down! Hey you want to start something?!" Mutt complained as they were hitting others. Indy on the other hand was enjoying Marion being dominant but would soon stop her.

"Marion stop. I have a friend that's going to lend us a car. After all we really need to get going." Indiana said mockingly. Marion huffed and followed him to where they would get their car.

* * *

Aria was bound and gagged and was currently in a seemingly ordinary village. There were people cultivating their fields and tending to the village needs. Of course with the exception of 20 something cars, 100+ people and almost everyone having either a shovel, brush, or gun.

A man started shouting in Chinese to the workers. It was hard to get it all but Aria with her Grandmother teaching her mandarin, got the bulk of it. The man said, "Everyone let's go! The time is upon us soon we shall all have immortality!" After the man finished his 'speech' there was a roar of approval from all the men. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She wanted to be saved of course but she also wanted to know if they were really going to kill her. After all Harry was a surrogate father to her, he was there when she first started talking, walking, and he was there when her mom gave birth! The very thought of that man being the one to pull the trigger made her eyes sting with tears threatening to spill.

"You! Get up! Master Li wants you to see something." The man grabbed her roughly by her chaffed wrists and led her to a tent. Inside she could see maps strewn across and an oil lamp slowly burning.

"Ahh. The little star of our show has finally arrived. Now Huang send the nice man here away." Aria saw the man be roughly pushed out. "Now little princess do you know what your true purpose is?" She shook her head no. "Well soon you'll find out. After all you're our key."

Aria was trembling in fear. She saw the scraggly old man laugh his old, dry, gray hair shake lightly. The other man who she assumed was Huang stood on the side in a prim suit not saying a word. He was adorned with round glasses and a derby hat that was a little small for his head.

"Now, now, there is no need to be afraid. We're not going to kill you," A sinister smile crept up on Li's face. "At least not yet. Huang send her back except make her bindings a little bit tighter. Also make sure that the men do not put their filthy hands on her. She needs to remain pure." He looked to the clock and laughed yet again. "The Jones won't be here in time. It looks like your knight in shining armor won't be here for you." He bent down to touch her face. "It's a shame really to see such a delicate blossom whither in the heat of the day. Such a pity..." He rose and left to look over the excavation work.

When Aria was back in that hellish 'tent' of hers she was sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to believe that they were coming for her but as the minutes ticked by she started believing less and less.

* * *

57:43:21

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!! Please Rate and Review! No flames please!! If you have suggestions feel free to tell me!

Much love!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back!!

I love my family and all but I know that you were all desperate for updates. What do you guys think of me writing a **one-shot** for Aria and Mutt? Indiana and Marion? There are 4 things that'd I would like to write about.

Aria and Mutt when they met as children

Indiana's mental breakdown when he finds Mutt and Aria in the middle of a heated make out session

Marion and Indy's love for their grandchildren

An argument between Mutt and Aria regarding their son's name

Vote for it! I don't know how to do polls so I'm doing it this way… o.o'

w00t!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Strong Language so watch out…

MUTT RULZ!!

* * *

Mutt's feet were propped up on the back of the seat in front of him which just so happened to be his father's.

"Hey Pops, can't you drive any faster? I don't like the idea that I'm just sitting here when Aria could well be beaten and dragged!!" Mutt barked at his dad.

Indiana obviously irritated responded, "Hey! Be glad that Shorty was able to get us this car okay!? This is the fastest it will go!"

Mutt glared daggers at his dad and said, "But we are only going like 90 maybe 100! We should go faster!!"

Marion wanting to stop a fist fight in the car calmly asked, "How far are we from the Shaanxi province honey?" She then smiled but with a murderous look in her venomously said, "And stop fighting with our son, you're both giving me a migraine okay?"

This made both men stop out of fear of what an angered woman can do especially one that can not only handle a gun and sword, but hand to hand combat as well. It was a quiet ride from then on but there was a thick tension in the air. All three were wondering whether or not if there was someone to be rescued. A half hour had passed and Mutt noticed that his dad did not.

"Dad stop the car. Stop!" Indy abruptly stopped causing everyone to jerk forward. "Mom, Dad look at the sky." He said pointing up. What they had neglected to see was smoke rising in pillars. Obviously they were maintained as they weren't spreading. When they listened closely they heard soft shouts of orders in Chinese.

Indy shifted his hat a bit sighed and whispered, "We're here. We better be ready for one hell of a night and morning for that matter. Let's find higher ground."

* * *

The sun was setting fast and time was slowly slipping from her hands. She thought to herself, "Mutt please hurry, I know that China is far away but please save me." She sat on the cold ground, silent sobs shaking her body, her bindings already cutting into her raw flesh.

"Miss Aria you're needed with Mister Li." Huang informed her. He released her of her bindings but the gag still intact. "Can't you move any faster? We cannot make him wait." Huang said venomously. As a result he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. Aria's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Her feet no longer touched the ground and instead al she could do was stay still to avoid further punishment. As they approached a tent Huang threw her off.

"Get up you stupid girl!! Can you make yourself at least a little presentable? You're filthy!!" He paused and kneeled to her face, "Well at the very least it suits you. After all, your grandmother left us for that stupid man. She didn't know what she was doing. She could have had everything, money, fame, immortality! But she married that, that white man!!" His voice started as a whisper but then ended as yells. "You stupid, stupid bitch!" He grabbed her by her neck slapped her across her check.

Aria knew that was going to bruise in the next few minutes. She couldn't help but release a few tears in desperation.

"What is this?" Huang asked with fake sympathy he bent down to wipe the tears away from her face. "Don't cry, it's only the begin-"

"Huang don't touch her" Li said cutting him off.

"But sir I was just.-"

"Not a word. She is our guest." Li ordered him his words stern and his tone harsh.

Aria scoffed at this at least she tried to with the gag still in her mouth, what kind of guest was bound and gagged? Oh a guest is also provided with the best accommodations not just a tiny tent.

Li took Aria in his tent and softly asked her, "Now why don't we remove that gag of yours. I'm sure you would like it off right?" a smile appearing on his old, wrinkled face.

She was getting worried she didn't understand why he was suddenly being so kind to her. He grabbed a knife and started cutting the cloth gag away. She started coughing violently, her throat and mouth were dry and she desperately needed water.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked her voice raspy.

"Do you doubt my kindness? I'm appalled!" He said with mock hurt.

Aria saw through his façade. She was the anger, deception, and evil in his eyes. "Yes, I do. I know you want something. Its this isn't it?" She started to finger her locket out of habit. "My grandmother gave it to me before she died. You want it huh?" her eyes were starting to sting. "You can't have it; it's the only item from my grandmother! Everything else has been lost!"

Li's old eyes glimmered mischievously, "Okay then since you won't give it to us voluntarily we'll just have to take it by force." As he said that he cocked a gun to her temple.

* * *

"Holy god! Look at this camp! How are we ever going to find Aria in here Indy?" Marion exclaimed. They were on a hill looking over the encampment. This was the first time they could see the full extent of Aria's kidnappers. "It looks as if it goes on for miles." She stood and brushed dirt of her legs and asked her husband, "How in the hell are we going to save her? This isn't some mission where all you worry about is your own skin but someone who is important to your son, your wife, even you!"

Indy sighed and fidgeted with his dusty brown fedora. "I think we should look for the biggest tent. Obviously that would be the leader. Next we need to find Aria, she is probably either treated like a princess or like she was the scum of the Earth.

Mutt who was silent throughout all this angrily huffed, "MY GOD I HATE THIS!!"

"Mutt shut up! Someone might hear you!" Indy harshly whispered.

Henry the 3rd glared at his father, "You try to be calm when your girlfriends life might end in the next few hours, knowing that she is somewhere here, but not be able to see her! Then you can tell me to shut up ok 'Pops'"

"You will not talk to me in that way! I have seen the face of war! I have seen Hitler himself albeit he though I was asking for an autograph…" Indy started

"As much as I love seeing the two men that I love 'bond' but we need to find Aria now!" Marion interrupted the two who still had to deal with testosterone running full on in their veins.

"Now let's calmly and intelligently think of… a …plan." She slowed down noticing to see a gun positioned on the small of her back. "Ok, I guess we have to plan later wouldn't we?"

Huang's eyes flashed with a desire to kill, "Why yes you would."

* * *

From the camp the sound of a gun being fired was cut through the Chinese air.

52:12:56

* * *

w00t cliffie!

Please Rate and Review!

Don't forget to vote!

Any suggestions? Tell me!

Much love!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hooray

Hooray! Summer!

Thanks guy for the feedback!

Voting is still open! My Birthday is coming soon and I want to do something special! But what…? Hmmm I'll think of something… I also sorta had writer's block hence the lackage of updates… I'm so sorry!!

Warning Language!!

MUTT IS AWESOME!!

* * *

Indy stood on the hill with a gun slightly smoking. He glared daggers at Huang. Huang staggered backwards and looks shocked as he looked down to his torso; there his shirt was stained ruby red with his blood. He stumbled to the ground gasping for air.

"That's what you get when you point a gun at my wife." Indy said a smirk plastered on his face.

Marion looked at Indy appalled, "Since when did you carry a GUN!?

Indy laughed lightly, "Shorty gave it to me as a forget-me-not present pretty nice of him huh?" He smiled lightly remembering the memories, "Now enough of the reminiscing." He cocks the gun again and points it to the bleeding man on the ground, "Look at me you son of a bitch and tell me where Aria is."

Huang struggled with his words but even then he mustered a sinister smile, "You are t-t-too late, the key will soon open the door to immortality and China will become invincible!! If you are looking for the girl, you should give up the search now because she'll probably be dead by the time you find her." With that he glared venomously at the trio and laughed heartily believing that he truly has won and died with that smile on his face.

Mutt was silent and was shaking in rage. He picked the dead man off the ground by his hair and with fury written on his face and in his eyes yelled, "You can't die yet you fucking loser! I need you to tell me where my girlfriend is okay?!"

Marion sent her son warning looks, "Henry Jones the 3rd! Watch your language and please calm down! He's dead he isn't of any use to us now." Mutt who let go of the man shot up and started heading toward the camp. Marion let out a defeated sigh, "Indy can you please talk some sense into your son. Please, I'm begging you; I have never seen him like this before." She looked pleadingly at her husband.

Indy pulled his fedora a bit and walked to his son and grasped him on the shoulder. Mutt was surprised by the sudden contact and glanced back at his father. "What do you want Dad?" he said softly.

Indy looked into his son's eyes and sternly said, "I need you to calm down and talk to me. I know that time is dwindling but can you tell me what's got you so worked up about this?"

His son gave a defeated sigh and slowly started pacing around hi parents, "I'm scared Dad. I feel like a little boy that's lost in a park. I feel like I'm the one to blame for Aria's kidnapping. I'm so useless!" he held his head in his hands, "I don't deserve her."

Indy slapped his son on the back of his head, "Well yea you don't if you just stand there and cry! You wanted to save her so think of something! Think! What would be the most logical thing to do now?"

Mutt looked at his father and slowly the wheels in his head started turning, "I would suggest that we move because there is no way that someone didn't hear that gunshot. So let's go!"

Marion and Indy looked at each other and then their son. It had finally dawned on them that they weren't exactly alone. At that moment they heard the shouts of men drawing closer and closer.

Indy looked to his family, "Well everybody let's run!" They sprinted off the hill to find cover. Luckily for them when the men found Huang's body they were a little preoccupied.

"Stick a dead man and your chasers are preoccupied for hours." Indy laughed.

Marion on the other hand didn't find it as funny as her husband did, "If you stick a dead body anywhere people will stop idiot." She yelled over her gasps for air. She was fit but there was only so much her body could take.

Mutt looked worriedly at his mother and he slowed down, "Hey, let's stop. They stopped chasing us for a good 5 minutes already." Marion only nodded in agreement.

"So what's your big plan son?" Indy said with an amused look on his face.

Mutt's face on the other hand had one of deep thought. He looked to his mom for assistance. Marion saw the look of utter desperation mixed with concentration. She sighed which she has been doing a lot lately and suggested, "Why don't we sneak in at night. It might not be the smartest thing to do but it will get us closer to her." She looked to the two men and then to the setting sun.

"You're right mom that isn't smart but it will get us to Aria and that's all that matters."

* * *

The gunshot ripped through the air. Li looked up startled by the sudden noise. "What was that?!" he stepped out of the tent and started shouting at men to find the cause. "It looks like you'll live for now, but when the sun rises its either you give us that locket or you give us your life." He sneered at her before leaving.

Aria sobbed she was lucky to have her life spared by whatever it was. She then finally noticed that he freed her of her bonds. She stood up easily losing her footing, but regained her composure and started searching. The camp was silent. She walked lightly, stepping over shovels, pick axes, shotguns. The usual things one would see at an archaeological dig.

"Whoa, wait a second. Since when are there shot guns at a dig?" She asked herself. Kt was then she noticed that this was defiantly no ordinary dig. She looked around and saw makeshift watch towers, and fences. Tents were scattered throughout the site.

"Oh my sweet god… What have I gotten myself into?" She ran hands through her hair. "Mutt please come soon. I really have no idea where I am or what the hell I'm supposed to do here." She let out a huff of frustration and went to search for water.

When she had quenched her thirst she noticed the sun was setting and even more time was ticking away. She looked at her locket. It wasn't a conventional locket, such as a heart. In fact it was quite large about 3 x 2 inches. It was pure gold and the outside was decorated with a jade flower and an ivory hummingbird. The inside didn't contain a picture but a rather a thin piece of stone of what seemed to be jade and at the bottom rectangular teeth seemed to be cut out.

She mused to herself, "What do they want with this? It's just a present from Grandma after all. It's not like it's the key…to…the…universe…" She slowly stopped realizing exactly what this was.

"No it's the key to immortality." A deep voice told her. She whipped her head around and saw her ever wonderful professor.

She let out a sigh of disbelief her professor actually came to save her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest.

"Great! You hug your teacher but not your boyfriend just great." Mutt said sarcastically. Aria raised her head from her professor's chest and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mutt! I can't believe that you actually came!" She tore away from Indy and ran to the safe arms of Mutt. Her head buried in the warm embrace, she asked him, "What are you doing here? Haven't you seen the people here!?"

Mutt looked shocked at her questions but replied anyway, "To answer your first question, we're here to save you. For the second question yes, one of them even tried to kill Mom."

"What!?"

"I think his name was Hung or Hang or something like that but Pop shot him before that guy had the chance to.

Aria started shaking, "Oh no this isn't good, not good at all, Huang was pretty important. I bet that's why everyone's gone they're probably looking for you!! We really need to leave now" She started pushing Mutt to the North where they came from. "Come on we need to go."

Marion piped in, "Umm no we're not because we have been found out." She pointed behind them and what they saw was the last thing that they wanted to see.

Indy scoffed, "So much for sneaking in..."

* * *

Hee hee keep voting for those oneshots!

Rate and Review!!

I love you all my loyal readers!!


End file.
